


ASKING FOR PROMPTS

by themetgayla



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movie)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: so i’m lacking inspiration in writing at the moment and i’d be really grateful for some prompts to help me write again!! if there’s ANYTHING you want to read (except bdsm & g!p bc i’m not comfortable writing it), then just leave a comment! thank you all & have a nice day.





	ASKING FOR PROMPTS

so i’m lacking inspiration in writing at the moment and i’d be really grateful for some prompts to help me write again!! if there’s ANYTHING you want to read (except bdsm & g!p bc i’m not comfortable writing it), then just leave a comment! thank you all & have a nice day.


End file.
